


Unwelcome Interruptions

by Hexlorde



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexlorde/pseuds/Hexlorde
Summary: Leliana and Morrigan are trying to enjoy their reunion, but when has anything ever gone smoothly when the Warden's friends are in town?





	Unwelcome Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fictober Day 6 prompt "Yes, I am aware. Your point?"

“Well well, you certainly have done well for yourself.”

Leliana smiled as she looked up from her reports. Morrigan was standing in front of her desk, obviously trying to keep up her usual cold air. Leliana could see that behind the feigned nonchalance there was a warm spark in the witch’s eyes though, and she quietly chuckled. How the blunt woman had survived in the Orlesian court for so long would always be a mystery to her.

“By the Maker’s grace, I managed to be right where I needed to be,” Leliana replied serenely.

Morrigan scoffed. “Really? A shame, I had thought that you had finally moved on from that fanatical devotion,” she said.

Leliana smirked at her, wit dancing in her eyes as she said “He also brought you to me,”

Morrigan scoffed again, but her cheeks started to color. “Ah, so now you turn to flattery. While it might serve you well in the Game I’m sure that you realize that it’ll work as well as Zevran’s attempts.”

Leliana laughed then, bright and clear in a way that she hadn’t since the Blight. “Come here, it’s been far too long since I’ve seen you,” she said as she stood up from her desk. Her arms were open wide in a silent offer.

Morrigan came over to her and accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around the other woman. “Indeed, it has been too long,” she murmured into Leliana’s hood. In response she pressed a careful kiss to the witch’s forehead, and the two stayed there for what seemed like ages.

Suddenly Leliana stiffened up. “You know that everyone from the old group is here, right?” she said.

Morrigan pulled back a bit and gave her a hard look at the sudden reference to their former traveling companions. “Yes, I am aware. Your point?” she asked. In response, Leliana nodded her head to something behind Morrigan. She turned around to see that the door was cracked open, and lined up to look through was Alistair, Zevran, and  _ Barkspawn _ for some reason. All three of them stayed frozen with identical looks of horror before bolting away. Morrigan chased after them, shouting “Come back here! You’ll pay for that!”

Leliana giggled as she went back to her work. She would let Morrigan take her revenge on them first and then arrange her own little consequences for peeping in on them.


End file.
